Daughter of the Celts
by 10868letsgo
Summary: When Ragnar returns to Kattegat, he brought a Celt. A daughter of her father who is the tribe leader of the Celts. With hair and body that seemingly touched by the creation of earth by the Gods who sculpture. When Ivar over hears his mother and father speaking he discovers this woman is to be his. A bride. A beautiful woman...just for him. The woman who is the strength of the bear.
1. Chapter 1

"_No Viking believed he could change his destiny, ordained as it was by the Norns who wove the fates of gods and men alike (Note 4) but, for all that, the way in which he lived his life was up to him. This sentiment is perfectly expressed by Skirnir in 'Skirnir's Journey': 'Fearlessness is better than a faint heart for any man who puts his nose out of doors. The length of my life and the day of my death were fated long ago." _

― _Kevin Crossley-Holland, The Norse Myths_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The daughter of Celts**

Screams.

Death.

Unheard of mercy.

Lives are taken.

Dead bodies are piled and buried in unmarked graves.

A little dark hair little girl is hiding in the bushes. Her dark eyes looked at her tribe being slaughter and not one has been spared. Why?

Why should they not have the right to live how their ancestors live?

They let Saxon be. Why not they do the same for them?

The Celts are proud warriors.

These Saxons dare preach their God's love and mercy, yet they are the demons. She lost her home.

Her family is dead. All she has left is her father's sword, brooch of Celtic knot and the red plaid shawl. She is held by a bald man with kindest blue eyes. He is visitors that travel from the North which many like hearing his tales and stories. She liked all his stories.

Now she is considering to the ward of Ragnar Lodbrok and his house.

….

Months later Kattegat

Ragnar has come home. The people have mixed feelings about it. Since he was defeated and betrayed in Paris, he just disappeared. He wasn't alone.

This woman is strange foreigner. Her hair is shades of trees and eyes are brown as the good soil earth. She has small speckled of freckles, barely noticeable. She is wearing a red plaid shawl around her shoulders with the brooch of Celtic knot tied together. The people saw her sword and hearing noises that made people curious at what she is carrying. To their shock a black bear cub is making noises and sniffing in the air. She had carried herself as a warrior.

Clíodhna is walking with Ragnar and her black with green eyes bear cub name Athelstan in honor of his friend. She is carrying the cub in the bag to carry.

She hopes that these people won't die like her people.

She saw four men came and by the looks of Ragnar these must be his sons. The fourth one looks like he's cripple, but she knows that's what will get you kill if you believe they are only disabled.

Here she is meeting the sons of Ragnar and the one call Ivar shall be her husband.

* * *

**Clíodhna looks like 667a46067856166468124585ed0c5ce4.**

**Cliona or Clíodhna, Pronounce: klee-un-ah**

**From the Irish clodhna meaning 'shapely.' In Celtic myth Clíodhna was an Irish Goddess who fell in love with Caibhan (Kevin) a mortal.**

**Reviews and pm me are appreaciate.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Frequently we do not leave the past behind. We clasp on to it. We dissect it, and let fears for the future, tempered by the past, unconsciously prevent us from taking up the task eternal." _

― _Ray Simpson, Exploring Celtic Spirituality_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Clíodhna?"

She heard her named called as Ragnar gesture her to come forth.

_Note: They are speaking Gaelic_

"_Is this your home?" _Clíodhna questioned him.

"_Yes, you'll like it here." _Ragnar smiled. He was taught by her to speak their languages and his in return.

"_They are warriors?"_

"_Yes, they are a lot like yours. Don't worry, my son like you enough." _Ragnar was then approach by this beautiful woman, but she can tell that she does not like her.

Aslaug sneered at her then turned to her husband.

"Aslaug," Ragnar smiled briefly when she came forward and grab her by the chin. Their eyes locked to each other's. She knew what she is doing. Aslaug is sizing her, but Clíodhna won't be pushed down.

"Is she new?" Aslaug bitterly added, "Your new whore that you brought back from her country."

"I'm no whore!" She slapped Aslaug hand off of her chin. "I'm not Ragnar's whore."

Ragnar smiled as Aslaug is stunned by that notion. Ragnar took the pleasure of announcing why he brought the girl here.

"She is for Ivar."

"This girl? For Ivar, you say?"

"Yes." Ragnar smiled. Aslaug is not amused by this. "You been gone for many years and you came back with a girl that you intended to give to Ivar. As what exactly, dear husband?"

"As a wife." Ragnar told her, but added more, "She is called a Celt. They are similar to us in many ways. Strong and sturdy. She is a warrior. She will be someone that Ivar will have by his side."

"She is for my son." Aslaug looked at Clíodhna who never broke out of eye contact. "We shall see."

Ragnar turned to her and said, _"Clíodhna, you can look around the village. And it looks like Athelstan wants to walk too."_

Clíodhna nodded and leave behind Ragnar and Aslaug. Aslaug looked at Ragnar with a sense a surprise, but then again Ragnar learn new languages.

She wonders around the field. She releases Athelstan as she watches her bear ran around enjoying his freedom. She laughs as Athelstan is rolling himself on the wet grass as he is panting and enjoying the feel warmth of the sun.

She made clicking sound from her tongue to call back her bear cub. He jogged himself to her and they play tug a war with her rope that she tied up for him. Athelstan growled as he tugs on her rope. He is strong and she laughs at her precious cub stop for a minute. He jumps on her lap to try and wrestle her. Clíodhna laughs joyfully and rolled to her back and lift him up in the air.

"Well, lets' see how they can handle us Celts. Don't you think the Vikings should know us?"

Not that she is expecting him to talk.

Athelstan looked at her and snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ivar is stunned about it. His father, Ragnar came back home and now all of a sudden; his father brought him a bride.

Ivar is in turmoil. One hand, he is pleased to know that Ragnar thought about him and he even got him a wife.

On the other hand, Ivar is angry. Not at her, but himself because he has never been with another woman before.

How can she like him? Ivar thought to himself. She is beautiful and the best part, she is a warrior.

He has overheard his father and mother that the decisions is done. She is going to marry him.

"What's on your mind, Ivar?" Ubbe asked him.

"I heard father and mother talking." Ivar replied.

Ubbe is puzzled for moment then he remembered, "Oh, that brown hair woman? A Celt, right?"

"She is to be my wife."

"Oh, right." Ubbe murmur, "I guess father came back. And now everyone is not so sure about him at all."

"Father had mentioned that her whole tribe is destroyed. None other, then fucking Saxons." Ivar growled. Now he remembers why he hated christens. "They just went to her people and kill them off for not converting to their religion."

"Well," Ubbe clapped onto his shoulder and smiled, "Maybe if you talked to her then she can forget why she is sad and alone."

Ivar smiled at his brother.

Hvitserk mumbled, "A Celt woman, huh?"

"Jealous much?" Ubbe joked about it.

"I have heard that they came from England. They even had their own Gods and goddess. The "local deities" is what I think that is what they called them. Celtic nature worship was the spirits of a particular feature of the landscape, such as mountains, trees, or rivers, and thus was generally only known by the locals in the surrounding areas." Hvitserk told them.

"Where did you hear this?" Ivar asked which Hvitserk shrugged, "A merchant who was also, Celt told me."

"Huh, I guess they are not so different form us after all." Ubbe rubbed his bearded chin.

"Well, maybe I will like my new bride," Ivar shrugged, "She doesn't seemed against the idea. You know what this means right?" Ubbe and Hvitserk paused as they looked at Ivar.

"That means I will be marrying first." Ubbe pushed his head which Ivar laughs.

"And who would want to marry you?" Sigurd taunted Ivar. Ivar growled about it. Sigurd had always been against Ivar. He doesn't remember when it happened, but he seems to be cruel and words knew that would push him on the edge.

"Sigurd…" Ubbe warned his brother which Sigurd shrugged off. "I mean, let's face the fact shall? She is a warrior and you…a cripple. She will grow to pity you. Or perhaps, she will realize that you truly are boneless." Ubbe pushed Sigurd a bit to warn him to back off.

"Enough, Sigurd."

Ivar ignored and just crawled away.

His brother called out to him, but he just continues to crawl.

Sigurd always knows when his words can stab him for then a sword into his heart.

Without realizing where he was headed. Ivar stopped and saw that Celt again. She is laughing freely and playing with her bear cub. Clíodhna is lying on her stomach as her Athelstan is moaning and roaring which he stops forward to fight her hands.

"Ow, whoa looks like teethes are coming in strong." Clíodhna use her fingers to check his teeth.

Ivar laughs a bit.

"I know you are there." She sits up and knee on her lap. Clíodhna shyly looked at him. "Why don't you come here?"

Ivar stumbled a bit and he blushes heavily knowing he has been caught staring at them.

"Are you Ivar?" She asked him which he nodded dumbly to her. In his side, she shines with the sun. She has been of freckles but all in all she is beautiful in his eyes.

"I am. And you are Clíodhna." She nodded at him. Athelstan sniffs at him and whining to call him.

"This is Athelstan. My bear cub." Ivar knew that name, but he doesn't mind. He petted the cub which he playfully wrestles him. They both laugh at that.

"My father told me that you are going to be my wife." He stated which she nodded.

"You are to be mine."

"Yes, does that displease?" Clíodhna stuttered a bit.

"Oh no. In fact, I am very pleased with you. Pleased enough to know that a beautiful, strong warrior is going to be my wife." His hand cups her cheek gently and smiled, "And what of me…D-do I displease you? I am a cripple. Are you sure that you a warrior wished to marry a cripple like me?" Ivar said in anger, but Clíodhna looked at him in sorrow that he would believe that.

"If you mean that I pity you? Then you are a fool to believe such things." Ivar eye flashed in anger, but Clíodhna did not waver, "I never see a cripple as a disability. We had cripples who are still warriors even when they had fallen into battles. They held more intelligent and wisdom to conqueror their enemies. That is what I see, Ivar the boneless will become. A man who will lead his army to victory."

Ivar shed a tear and let out a gentle wet laughter. He tugged her forward and hugs her. He kisses her hair and rocked her gently with him.

"You are my wife."

Clíodhna smiled and looked up to him.

"And you are my husband."

They smile one and another. The Gods have truly blessed them on finding each other and made them feel whole again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy that! So, you know the drills? Give me reviews and comments. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I do not want a husband who honours me as a queen, if he does not love me as a woman."-Elizabeth I_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 3

News had spread through the village like a plague. Ivar has a bride. Not just any bride, a Celtic one for a bride.

Clíodhna just wandered around the village.

She has been hearing the whispers from the people. Many are surprised, but not sure if their marriage will be successful.

They had said that Ivar is _Boneless._

She is not worried about that. For the Gods will bless her with his children. Since she was a child, she wanted a big family of her own. She did have six older brothers, and she was the only daughter as the last child of them. Her papa joked that her mother insisted that they should try to have a daughter in the family.

She just hopes that she will be a good wife to Ivar.

It reminds her of similar arrange marriages from Saxon's, but Ivar seemed to be a hidden potentials Today, the sons of Ragnar decided to train and they wanted her to come, with which she happily followed them where they would train.

Her bear cub Athelstan is growing rapidly, which he is close to her knee.

Clíodhna smiled at her cub knowing that he will grow big and strong.

She saw Ivar's older brother Ubbe showing Ivar how to use a bow and arrow. Clíodhna is observing and seeing their interaction.

Ubbe seemed like a good older brother, but she could tell that he likes things and life simple.

She turns her head slightly to his other brothers Hvitserk and Sigurd battle, each with axes and swords.

As she turned her eyes back to watch Ivar and Ubbe at archery.

She did not notice Sigurd looked slightly at her as he fights with his brother's sword with his axes.

Ubbe shot his arrow at the elk's head. It was Ivar's turn and he aimed right into bullseye literality.

Clíodhna is amused by that deduction.

They heard from an arrow shoot through the air had awakened her from her mussed.

Ivar's arrow ran through between his brothers that made them pause their fight. She had no choice, but to slight bit her lip to prevent herself to smile and laugh. Athelstan had let out a gentle roar as if he read her mind to laugh at him.

There is a hint of smugness and wicked in Ivar's eyes. Sigurd angry and pissed by his brother, he returns the favor and throws his ax at the cup right off his hand.

Ivar grabbed his ax and looked at him with hatred. He threw his ax at Sigurd by an inch closed to his head, but landed on the tree and she notices small blood coming from his head.

Clíodhna is not sure how to feel about this, but she had seen her brothers argue and forgive each over minor fights that they had. She wonders, did their brother bonding doesn't exactly come with them easily.

Clíodhna at the two brothers and she couldn't help, but worried that they will kill each other.

"What are you looking at?" Her brown eyes are looking deep into his blue ones, including his snake eye.

"Can you even fight?' Sigurd tried to taunt her. "Can you even use a sword? Or are just going to be his whore?"

Clíodhna gave him a harsh glare. How dare he assume that she is a whore! She is a proud daughter of the greatest Celtic warriors.

Ivar clenched his hand on the weapon, "How dare you speak to my bride that way?!" He threatened Sigurd.

Ubbe and Hvitserk is looked each other a bit worried. Athelstan had growled at Sigurd.

"Your Bride…" Sigurd scoffed and continue his taunting, "Are you sure if that's what she is? Maybe she will pity you."

A sword rose from her sheath and aimed at his neck, but not to cut him. She glazed slightly on his skin that seemed to cut easily on his skin.

"Then fight me." She commanded.

She gripped tightly onto her sword and glare at him.

"You dare to raise a sword against me. The son of Ragnar!" Sigurd yelled, but flinch when she push her sword closely.

"I could give a damn if you are the son of some bastard. If you truly are his son, then fight me!" Clíodhna yelled, "Unless of course you are scared." She taunted and being smug about it.

Sigurd snarled angrily and raised his ax to hit her which she ducks away from him. She gave him room to spare to fight her.

Thrust, Perri, left, right and below. That is how Sigurd tried to advance her with his sword. Yet she counter attacks each and every strike that he gave.

Ivar observes his bride fight against his brother. She prances around like a doe, yet swiftly strike like snake. She is crafted like a fox and he likes it!

Clíodhna definitely takes her pride as Celtic and warrior to boast about. Yet she never brags her skill as the greatest swords woman, but she is humble about it knows that it was her father that is still the greatest swordsmanship of her people.

Ivar is deeply impressed by his bride and he couldn't help but wondered what she would be like in his bed. He looked at his bride with such heavy breaths and imagines such erratic behavior will she be showing him when she is claimed by him. He felt himself grow hard and his pants are tight when he watches her bested his brother.

Sigurd is getting tired and exhausted over fight her with swords. She doesn't even look like she is running out of breath or sweating from her skin.

He swung his sword over her head when she ducks down and used her leg to make a swish to the left and knocked him off of his feet.

He had fallen onto his back and groaned.

The Ragnar sons are amazed by her fighting skills. They are impressed that this Celtic woman showed her skills and didn't waste her breath.

Clíodhna sighs and led a hand for Sigurd to grab hers. Sigurd look like he is against his better judgment, but he had taken her hand and she lift him up to his feet.

They all decided to call it a day for their training.

* * *

Ivar is sitting on the rock and watching the ocean with Clíodhna and Athelstan.

"So, where did you learn how to fight like that?" She knew that he was talking about her sword fighting with Sigurd today.

"My father and my brothers." She replied.

Clíodhna told Ivar, yet he notice a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry," Ivar said to her softly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't invade my people or kill them over beliefs of religions like those fucking Saxons."

Ivar gripped her hand tightly as she turned her eyes to look deeply into his.

"I say to you, Clíodhna. I will kill all those Saxons and bring them to you as a wedding gift."

The only thing she wants is seeing the Saxon's pay, but with Ivar as her husband she will accept the gift.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. It's because I had to go baby showers and parties even working. There are not enough me time. But I hope I can get reviews from you guys.**


End file.
